


My All

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [11]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hint at past noncon, Pledge of loyalty, Pre-War, Sane Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave has an offer for his Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My All

Soundwave kneels, perfectly still, as Megatron slowly circles him. He doesn't try to speak, doesn't even open his optics, just stays as he'd been when the warlord entered the room; kneeling, helm tilted up and back, throat exposed as much as possible, tentacles unfurled and coiled loosely on the floor, spark chamber open, interface panels completely retracted, and the plating over his secondary processor removed. One might think him a prisoner, but his frame is oddly relaxed, posture only hinting at a very slight bit of nervousness. He isn't afraid, not even as one lethal claw slowly traced up the normally hidden bio-lights along his throat.

Only when the warlord's servo settles carefully against the side of his faceplates does Soundwave open his optics, meeting his Lord's gaze and waiting for the question.

 

"Soundwave... what are you doing?" Megatron asks, very softly, still looking the slender mech over but not touching any further without permission.

 

It's an effort to stay still when he's so exposed, even though he trusts this mech with far more than his life, but he manages it. He can't speak, hasn't been able to for centuries, but he's spent hours manipulating a collection of sound files until they're just right. He'll never be able to mimic the exact patterns -he has so few recordings to work with- but he's managed a reasonable approximation of his old voice. And, more importantly, he's managed to get the tone and sincerity right. "You asked me for my allegiance. I am here to give you that, and more. I give you my loyalty..." here, he slowly raises a servo, indicating first the set-aside armor that normally covered his secondary processor, then his open interface panels and the exposed tentacles. "And I give you my mind, my frame, and... should you wish it... " a slight trembling in his claws is the only indication of any reservation whatsoever as he lifts his servo to indicate his chassis. "My spark..."

 

For a long moment, Megatron does not respond. Then, he very carefully presses on Soundwave's jawline, gently coaxing the spymaster to his pedes. He can feel the tension in the spymaster's frame, but Soundwave is evidently managing to overcome whatever instinctive fears he has, and nothing but sincerity is in those brilliant orange optics.

"So long as you are willing..." sery gently, he traces one servo down Soundwave's shoulder, almost brushing the softly whirring collection of circuits and nerve wires in the spymaster's upper back. "I will take your mind..."  _gently, don't frighten him, just a gentle brush down his side_ "and your frame... but not like this." he whispers, feeling the tension increase when his servo brushes the outside of Soundwave's thigh. Both panels stay open, but the spymaster is plainly nervous about being touched there, and no wonder. "Not yet... that is something you should only give if you expect to enjoy it. I will gladly take your fighting skills, and I very much appreciate the offer, but... do not offer me your frame in this manner unless it is for your own pleasure as much as mine. Take some time to heal, and... consider if you wish to offer again." 

Slowly, very aware of exactly how exposed Soundwave is in this moment, he lifts one servo and carefully places it over the slender mech's spark chamber. "As for this... I will not take your spark. I cannot ask that of you. However... should you feel the same when the war is over, when it is safe... I may offer you mine." Megatron whispers, then very gently takes both of Soundwave's servos, pressing them over the slender mech's spark chamber in a protective gesture. "I accept your loyalty, Soundwave... in return, I offer you mine. I swear to protect you, always... and I promise you, we will build a new world together. One you will be safe in." 


End file.
